Makes sunlight to me
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Dominique Weasley sabe que él está por llegar y cuando James Sirius entrá en la habitación e intenta besarla, ella se aparta. Lo que sucedió en navidad no puede repetirse pero inevitablemente, todo se repite. Este fic participa del Reto "Inspiración" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus".


**Makes sunlight to me **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Inspiración" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"._

**Paisaje:** Michiyo Yaegashi

**Banda Sonora:**__W. A. Mozart: Alla Turca for 2 violins

**Palabra:** Vela.

* * *

La estancia apenas está iluminada por aquella vela dorada que tantos recuerdos le trae. Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y no tarda en sentir un sabor metálico corriéndole por la boca. Recoge con su lengua, esa pequeña gotita de sangre y el sabor a cobre de intensifica. Sus dedos bailan de forma nerviosa sobre los mechones de cabello rojo como el atardecer.

Las manecillas del reloj continúan corriendo y el débil sonido que emiten, hace que sus nervios se pongan a flor de piel. El picaporte gira lentamente y la puerta se abre de repente. La luz de la vela, le regala una imagen recortada del chico que allí se encuentra de pie. Los gruesos mechones de cabello rojizo le caen en la frente y sus ojos marrones como el tronco de un árbol, le miran de forma intensa. James Sirius Potter camina hasta donde ella se encuentra y se sienta a su lado en el suave sofá de terciopelo carmín.

Dominique se humedece los labios sin saber muy bien que decir.

— ¿Saben que estás aquí? —pregunta de forma tranquila y pausada, algo inusual en ella.

—Estaban muy concentrados escuchando el recital de violín de Victoire —comenta James y pasa su brazo por los hombros de Dominique, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo—. Estarán entretenidos media hora más. Suficiente para poder estar juntos.

El contacto de la piel de su primo con la suya, le pone nerviosa y Dominique siente que el cuerpo le está ardiendo como una brasa caliente. Se encuentran tan cerca que el aroma chocolateado de James le inunda los sentidos.

Él intenta besarla pero Dominique se aparta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta James desconcertado.

—No puedo hacerlo —se excusa Dominique algo dubitativa—. Lo que sucedió en la navidad pasada, no se puede volver a repetir bajo ningún concepto.

James se pone bruscamente de pie.

— ¿Por qué? —Dice acompañando sus palabras con movimientos manuales—. ¿Por qué eres mi prima y yo soy tu primo?

—Pues si —contesta ella de forma evidente—. No es correcto, nunca lo será.

James la mira fijamente y a Dominique le da la sensación que él quiere descifrar sus pensamientos con su mirada.

—Eso no parecía molestarte la noche de navidad y los días que después vinieron —responde James con la mirada desafiante—. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí. Hazlo y prometo que no volveré a buscarte de ese modo.

Dominique pestañea un par de veces y su mente es invadida por recuerdos relámpagos de la noche de navidad.

Recuerda la mirada furtiva que James le lanzó cuando subió las escaleras, el golpe de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, los labios tiernos de su primo sobre los suyos, las manos calientes viajando por cada rincón de su cuerpo, su espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras que él se acomodaba entre sus piernas, los suaves gemidos que escaparon de sus labios al sentir la cercanía de sus anatomías y las oleadas de placer recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

— ¡Dímelo! —exclama James y tira de su mano, haciendo que ella se ponga de pie y sus labios queden tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento.

Dominique abre la boca para decir algo pero antes de que una palabra salga de sus labios, James la besa con fervor. Enreda sus manos en el cabello sedoso de su prima y tira suavemente para que Dominique le de más acceso a su boca. Sus lenguas se pelean en una batalla sin fuego ni cuartel y James sabe que su prima siente lo mismo que él. No lo ha pronunciado con palabras pero no hace falta porque sus actos lo demuestran.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —pregunta Dominique cuando sus pulmones exigen oxígeno.

James la ayuda a tumbarse de espaldas en el sofá y al oído le susurra que hará mucho más que quedarse con ella. Dominique no tiene que ser adivina para darse cuenta de lo que su primo habla y una pequeña sonrisa se esboza en sus labios. Ella sabe que no es correcto que no deberían porque son primos y la misma sangre corre por sus venas, pero ¿qué pueden hacer? Ambos lo desean.

La pared frontal de la habitación está decorada de vivos colores. Cuando sus hermanos y ella eran pequeños, se encargaron de mojar diferentes esponjas en varios botes de pinturas y luego trazar cuadrados de todos los tamaños. Aquella pared que representa la primera travesura de sus hermanos y ella, es la única testigo de lo que sucede en la habitación.

Para cuando James cae rendido sobre su cuerpo, la melodía del violín sigue sonando.

—Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart es lo que toca Victoire en el violín.


End file.
